Last Stages of the Treatment
by bkaddictjk
Summary: Artemis is almost completely cured for the Atlantis Complex. He only needs to get rid of Orion, and the Doctor insists that Orion's feelings for Holly needed to be discussed. A/H if you squint. Reviews are appreciated.


**A/N : This is my first one shot. R&R!**

**Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Artemis Fowl**

* * *

><p><strong>J. Argon Clinic; Artemis Fowl's Room<strong>

Doctor Argon was apprehensive as he asked the one question that he had been dying to ask since day one, "I need to know why Orion is so infatuated with Miss Short."

Artemis was cured of everything except the Multiple Personality Disorder. The obsession about numbers, the Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, the paranoia, and even the guilt had been trimmed down to it's normal size. Everyone was relieved. Orion was the last problem to crack. So it would be perfectly natural for the doctor to ask the patient himself what he thought of it.

"For my analysis, or for your book?" Artemis said dryly.

"Both," Argon shrugged. He didn't see why he had to lie to the human.

"Your lucky then, I have a theory about that."

Argon straightened, was Artemis actually going to make things easier for him?

"What is it?" He asked, barely containing his excitement.

"Could you give me some privacy? I need to discuss this with Captain Short. This concerns her too."

Argon nodded, and shooed Foaly, Butler, Juliet, Mulch, and Angeline outside before following them. He found no need to tell them the room was bugged, "Enjoy your complete privacy."

The door closed with a slight thump. Holly sighed and faced Artemis, "So, what's your theory?"

"You do realize that we are bugged," Artemis stated.

Holly nodded, "Duh. It was kind of obvious."

"So you will agree with me when I say that we should keep the conversation vague."

"Agreed. Now that we have that covered, what's your theory?"

Artemis cleared his throat self-consciously. He knew he had to bring it up, but the fact that there were eavesdroppers were not helping the awkwardness of the situation.

"I suppose you remember the _incident _about nine years ago…"

Holly nodded, slightly turning pink, "Of course I do. How can I forget?" Her lips tingled when she was reminded of the kiss, and today was no exception.

Artemis nodded, and mumbled to the floor, "I think it would be safe to say that after that… _incident, _I may have suppressed the emotions that Orion always babbles about. Until the _other_ landmark episode happened when we went back in time."

Holly was puzzled, "I know we agreed to keep things nonspecific, but I'm lost right now. Could you make it more clear?"

_What is he talking about? What other episode?_

Artemis groaned, "On top of a car. Waiting for Mulch." He said reluctantly.

Holly froze, "Ah, yes. That clears it up quite well."

_That was when you told me you lied to me._

Artemis winced, "I'm sorry."

Holly swiftly nodded, "We're even, remember? I know you're sorry. Continue."

Artemis squirmed slightly, "That's about it, we came back. We were just friends again. The point is, for a brief amount of time, I did have those thoughts, and that is probably the reason for Orion's obsessiveness. He wasn't lying, just _behind the times _as Juliet would say. How's my theory? Possible?"

Holly smiled, "Probable."

**Outside the Door; Next to a Recording Device**

Argon was frustrated, "What in the name of Frond are they talking about?"

Mulch was not very impressed, "Shut up, I'm trying to listen."

"This would be easier if you weren't so obvious about the bug," Foaly complained.

They all stopped talking when they heard the next sentence.

**Inside the Room**

Artemis hesitated, "I was thinking that we should tell them about what happened."

Holly's eyes opened wide, "Are you crazy?"

Artemis frowned at her, "I'm in a mental hospital, I would have thought the answer was frightfully conspicuous."

Holly pursed her lips, then asked, "You hear voices in your head, correct?"

Artemis narrowed his eyes, "How is this reverent?"

"Just answer the question, mud boy."

"Yes, I do."

"Let me open your mind to another pair of voices, Foaly's and Mulch's. When you tell them, because I won't."

Artemis smirked, "That hypotheses was even more embarrassing than Orion's mumblings, I did not need that inside my head. I'm deducing that your answer would be a 'no' then?"

"Of course."

Artemis looked Holly squarely in her eyes, "Are you ashamed of it?"

"No, I just want it to be private. After all, it was quite mortifying to know that Butler was watching with your younger self."

He nodded, he had been cringing inside when he found that out, "I can agree on that. Thank goodness he was mind wiped. Well, if that's all, we should bring them inside to see their pathetic attempts of acting like they didn't hear a word of this."

"That could actually be entertaining."

"I agree."


End file.
